Cazadores entre hadas
by James6001
Summary: Wendy se encontraba caminando por Magnolia cuando se encuentra con alguien desconocido, y no solo eso ya que afirma de venir de otro mundo. ¿Como vera el gremio a esta persona? y mas importante ¿Abran venido mas personas de su mundo?
1. Mundo X lleno de X aventuras

Capitulo 1: Mundo X lleno de X aventuras

 _ **Narra Wendy:**_

Estaba caminando por Magnolia junto con Charles y Erza, esta ultima me estaba cuidando (detalle que odio, ya que me tratan como niña pequeña). El punto es que mientras caminábamos notábamos que mucha gente corría hacia la misma dirección y se escuchaba hablar a la gente de un problema que ocurría, así que Erza no lo dudo y fue corriendo a revisar que sucedía, dejándonos a Charles y a mi atrás.

-Creo que yo también iré a investigar-dije al ver todo lo que ocurría.

-¿Estás segura? Parece un asunto complicado-me dijo Charles al escuchar la decisión que había tomado.

No le preste atención al comentario que hiso Charles, y comencé a investigar que estaba ocurriendo. Después de preguntarle a la gente que sucedía al fin di con el problema, aunque note que Erza se me había adelantado. Note que Erza parecía estar a punto de pelear con alguien que tenía mi edad, pero no sabía porque o para que. Me acerque más y pude identificar más al chico: tenía un pelo negro puntiagudo, una camiseta negra sin mangas y un short verde.

-¿Qué sucede Erza?-le pregunte a Erza, la cual no dejaba de mirar al chico.

El chico voltio a verme curioso, pero cuando vio a Charles retrocedió de un salto y puso una mirada seria.

-¿Eso es un gato volador?-pregunto el chico viendo a Charles directamente y sorprendido, aunque la pregunta era para mí.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Erza se lanzo hacia el chico con su espada, intente detenerla, pero no pude y cuando lo note había una nube de humo donde estaba el chico. Cuando el humo se fue se miraba como el chico había detenido el ataque de Erza a lo cual quede muy sorprendida, al igual que todo los espectadores. Erza retrocedió y miro directamente al chico el cual dio una sonrisa de alegría.

-Me llamo Gon Freecss. Mucho gusto-dijo el chico mientras estiraba el brazo para saludar a Erza.

Erza lo estuvo dudando pero al final termino estrechando la mano al chico o más bien a Gon.

Me llamo Erza Scarlet. Igualmente-dijo Erza un poco más tranquila.

Aproveche que las cosas se habían tranquilizado para ir a presentarme.

-Yo me llamo Wendy Marvell, ¡Mucho gusto!-le dije, el cual solo me dio una sonrisa.

Gon comenzó a voltear para todos lados, y aunque se notaba feliz, era evidente que algo andaba mal para él.

-Oigan, ¿Sabes dónde estamos?-pregunto Gon con una cara divertida paro a la vez apenado.

-En Fiore, específicamente en Magnolia, ¿No es obvio?-dijo Erza algo extrañada por la pregunta que hiso Gon.

Gon dio un brinco enorme y se subió al techo de un edificio, luego comenzó a brincar edificio tras edificio hasta que llego a uno muy alto y lo escalo. Ya arriba Gon comenzó a ver toda la ciudad sorprendido y feliz, en eso bajo del edificio para acercarse a nosotros.

-Entonces es verdad, ¡Estoy en otro mundo!-dijo Gon muy feliz y emocionado, aunque tengo que admitir que no se por qué.

-¿Estás seguro niño?-pregunto Charles creyendo que era una broma.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Gon intentando convencer a Charles pero si lograr resultados.

-Pero, ¿Cómo sabes que estás en otro mundo? puede que solo estés perdido-dijo Erza tranquilizando las cosas.

-Pues es muy simple, mi padre dijo que me enviaría a otro mundo-dijo Gon con una sonrisa.

Quedamos sorprendidas con lo que dijo Gon. Qué clase de padre envía a su hijo, aunque lo que más me sorprendió es como Gon sigue feliz, incluso después de que su padre lo mandara a otro mundo el sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado nada. Hubo un silencio incomodo durante unos momentos hasta que Erza hablo.

-Cambiando de tema, veo que has pasado por varias aventuras-dijo Erza interesada en conocer a Gon y yo también.

-Si-dijo Gon sin dejar a sus alrededores.

-Te gustaría conocer acompañarnos al gremio-le dije a Gon con esperanzas de que digiera que si.

-Me encantaría, aunque no sé lo que sea un "gremio"-dijo Gon apenado.

-Ya lo sabrás-le dije mientras íbamos de camino al gremio.

En el camino pude notar que Gon tenía mucha energía, ya que a cada lugar que le interesaba el corría a investigar que era.

-Gon ¿Qué clase de magia utilizas?, ya que cuando te ataque sentí como si mi espada hubiera chocado contra metal-pregunto Erza esperando una respuesta de Gon.

-No sé a qué te refieres con magia. Yo utilizo Nen-dijo Gon algo confundido.

Erza se quedo igual de confundida que Gon, pero por suerte ya habíamos llegado al gremio. Abrí la puerta y lo primero que veo es una bola de fuego dirigiéndose hacia Erza y a mí, así que las dos brincamos para evitar la bola de fuego, pero Gon andaba distraído y la recibió directo, provocando una explosión. En eso salió Natsu para ver que había pasado cuando del humo provocado de la explosión estaba Gon parado como si nada había ocurrido.

-Estuvo cerca-decía Gon mientras se rascaba la cabeza y daba su típica sonrisa.

-¡Increíble!, recibiste mi ataque directamente y saliste ileso, debes ser muy fuerte, ¡Pelea contra mí!-dijo Natsu si ni siquiera dejar a Gon hablar.

De la nada Natsu corrió hacia Gon para intentar darle un golpe, pero este bloqueo el golpe con facilidad y de un empujón hiso retroceder a Natsu unos cuantos metros. En eso Gon se coloco listo para atacar.

-Primero va la roca-dijo Gon y acto seguido, una luz comenzó a emanar del puño.

-Que sea puño contra puño-dijo Natsu mientras en su puño salía fuego.

-Creo que esto acabara mal-dijo Charles al ver como el puño de Gon, el cual no dejaba de emanar luz y cada vez más fuerte.

-Mire el puño de Gon y logre ver que estaba completamente rodeado de un tipo de energía y cada vez aumentaba más la cantidad de energía.

-Piedra…Papel…-decía Gon mientras mas energía se acumulaba en su puño.

-¡Aquí voy!-grito Natsu mientras corría hacia Gon

-¡Papel!-grito Gon mientras el puño de Natsu chocaba con la bola de energía que lanzo Gon, provocando una nube enorme de humo impidiendo ver lo que ocurría

-Gyo-se escucho a Gon gritar eso.

Estuvo silencioso durante un tiempo hasta que se escucho un golpe duro, el cual provoco que el humo desapareciera y logre ver el puñetazo que Gon le había dado a Natsu, de ahí le dio otros cuantos puñetazos y patadas, antes de hacerlo retroceder con la misma técnica que uso antes.

-Se nota que ya es experimentado en peleas-dijo Erza algo impresionada por las habilidades de Gon.

Natsu se levanto y comenzó a lanzar fuego a Gon el cual lo esquivaba con facilidad. De la nada, Gon saca de su mochila una caña de pescar. Gon se quedo viendo a Natsu durante unos segundos y después cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió arrojo el cedal de la caña, aunque cayó algo distante de donde estaba Natsu.

-Creo que fallaste Gon-le grite, pero el solo me dio una sonrisa.

Gon jalo la caña de pescar y el garfio se atasco en la camisa de Natsu arrastrándolo hacia Gon el cual lo recibió con un puñetazo estrellándolo contra el suelo y dejándolo acostado en el suelo y aturdido. Gon al ver lo aturdido que estaba Natsu comenzó a volver a activar su ataque.

-¡Se acabo la pelea!-se escucho un grito muy familiar.

Todos volteamos a ver quien grito Makarov junto con Lucy, la cual estaba muy sorprendida por la pelea como nosotras.

-¡Maldición!, creo que me excedí-dijo Gon al ver a Natsu noqueado en el suelo.

Gon rápidamente se volteo y nos pidió disculpas por lo ocurrido a lo cual Makarov solo se rio.

-Descuida Natsu estará bien, solo necesita que sus heridas sean atendidas.

En eso llegaron Mirajane y Cana, las cuales se llevaron a Natsu a la enfermería a curar sus heridas. Makarov se acerco a Gon para platicar con él, a lo cual también me uní, junto con Charles.

-Así que te llamas Gon Freecss. Yo me llamo Makarov Dreyar, mucho gusto. Tengo que admitir que me gusto mucho tu pelea contra Natsu, y veo que eres muy fuerte-dijo Makarov mientras Gon se apenaba por los cumplidos de Makarov.

-¡Gon dice que viene de otro mundo!-le dije a Makarov, el cual solo se quedo pensando.

-Ya veo, en todo caso, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites-le dijo Makarov, mientras Gon solo le agradecía.

En eso yo le enseñe el Gremio a Gon, hasta que el estomago rugio de hambre, a lo cual los dos nos reímos.

-Tú también tienes hambre-dijo Happy el cual estaba volando atrás de Gon.

Gon volteo y se sorprendió al ver a Happy este presentándose con él y viceversa.

-Con lo mucho que me gustaría un pescado ahora-dijo Happy mientras caía al suelo.

-Entonces vamos por uno, no traigo esta caña por nada-dijo Gon mientras salía del gremio, mientras y lo seguía junto con Happy.

Llevábamos un rato caminando hasta que encontramos un lago en medio de la nada, Gon saco su caña y nos dijo que guardemos silencio, en eso se coloco una hoja enorme en la cabeza y hojas al su alrededor, haciendo que casi se viera. Estuvimos unas 3 horas ahí, sin que Gon hiciera un solo movimiento, de hecho, Gon estaba rodeado de animales. De la nada el hilo de la comenzó a moverse y de un salto, Gon comenzó a jalar hacia atrás la caña, dejando ver un poco el pez que había pescado, el cual era bestialmente enorme, ni si quiera yo sabía que existían peses de ese tamaño. Después de unos momentos, Gon logro sacar al pez del lago y proceder a matarlo, de ahí lo cargo y nos dirigimos de nuevo al gremio.

Cuando estábamos llegando, tanto Happy como yo nos adelantamos para avisarles a todos sobre el pescado que había atrapado Gon.

-¡Oigan todos! Tienen que ver el pescado que atrapo Gon-les dije a todos, los cuales por curiosidad, salieron a ver de qué se trataba.

Todos salieron y se quedaron con la boca abierta, el pez fácilmente media el doble que el gremio y arriba del pez se encontraba Gon el cual ya lo estaba cocinando.

-¿Quieren un poco?-dijo Gon mientras terminaba de cocinar al pez.

Todo el gremio preparo las mesas y sillas y así inicio una pequeña fiesta en el gremio. Gon estaba un poco separado de todos, así que lo lleve a la mesa donde estaba y se los presente a todos. Al acabar la fiesta todos se juntaron a hacerles preguntas a Gon para conocerlo mejor.

-Oye Gon, ¿Qué hacías antes de caer aquí?-le pregunto Lucy, ya que se notaba que ella quería conocer el pasado de Gon.

-Pues para resumirlo, viví varias aventuras junto a mis amigos en la búsqueda de mi padre-dijo Gon viendo al cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas.

-Me gustaría escuchar tus historias Gon, pero ya en muy noche y deberíamos irnos a descansar-dijo Erza que se levanto de la mesa para marcharse, pero Makarov la detuvo.

-Antes de que se vallan me gustaría preguntárselo-dijo Makarov viendo a Gon, el cual era el único que no entendía que pasaba.

-¿Hice algo malo?-pregunto de manera inocente.

-Gon, ¿Te gustaría ser parte del gremio Fairy tail?-le pregunto Makarov dejando a todos intrigados por la respuesta de Gon.

-Si algo me a enseñado mi aventura, es que siempre se disfruta más si tienes amigos que te acompañen. Claro, me uniré-dijo Gon dejando a todos felices por su respuesta.

-Entonces es oficial. A partir de ahora eres un miembro de Fairy Tail-dijo Makarov alegrando a todos y a la vez dando por terminada la mini-fiesta.

Una vez ya sola me puse a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido hoy, sobre todo en Gon. "Gon es un chico de mi misma edad, pero él es extremadamente fuerte por alguna razón. Sera que hiso un entrenamiento especial o algo así. Sea lo que sea le preguntare mañana" me dije a mi mismo antes de caer dormida.


	2. Conociendo X al nuevo X invitado

Capitulo 2: Conociendo X al nuevo X Invitado

Era un día nuevo en Magnolia, yo me encontraba caminando junto con Charles discutiendo sobre un tema si mucha importancia cuando veo que alguien pasa corriendo súper rápido a lado de mi, y que al mirar bien era Gon, el cual al verme se freno y se acerco a mí.

-Hola Wendy. Hola Charles-dijo Gon lleno de energía y feliz como siempre.

-Hola Gon pero, ¿Se puede saber por qué corrías como loco a toda velocidad?-le pregunte a Gon, mientras él se quitaba la arena que había levantado por correr muy rápido.

-Bueno, la verdad es que me perdí, y creí que si recorría Magnolia a Máxima velocidad lo encontraría más rápido, pero solo provoque que me perdiera mas-dijo Gon apenado y con la mano en la nuca.

-Si quieres nos puedes seguir, al cabo nos dirigimos al gremio-dijo Charles intentando ayudar a Gon.

Gon sonrió y nos comenzó a seguir y, aunque tenía varias dudas sobre el, sabía que solo tenía que esperar para que él las contara. Cuando llegamos al gremio Gon fue el primero en entrar por lo emocionado que estaba. Una vez adentro el comenzó a hablar con Natsu que parecía ya estar mejor de sus heridas.

-Gon, escuche ayer que decidiste entrar en el gremio-dijo Natsu emocionado por la noticia.

-Si-dijo Gon afirmando lo que había dicho Natsu.

-¡Genial! Ahora podre pedir la revancha cuando yo quiera-dijo Natsu alzando el puño lleno de emoción, la cual le duro poco ya que fue golpeado por Erza.

Comenzaron a llegar más miembros del gremio e iniciaron una conversación sobre lo que había vivido Gon. El solo conto como conoció a sus amigos y sobre algo llamado "El examen del Cazador" que básicamente consiste en varias pruebas de vida o muerte donde tienes que lograr completar todas las fases. De ahí nos conto sobre su lucha contra Hisoka (Se notaba que hablar de él lo ponía incomodo), el cual básicamente estuvo a punto de matar a Gon, pero le perdono la vida ya que sería un desperdicio matarlo en ese momento. También hablo mucho de sus amigos: Killua, Kurapika y Leorio y de su pelea contra Hanzo, la cual comento que fue algo frustrante ya que Hanzo era el que estaba ganando, incluso le había roto el brazo a Gon, pero ya que Gon no se iba a rendir, Hanzo se dio por vencido. Aunque no era toda la aventura de Gon, todos quedaron satisfechos con eso, todos menos yo.

-Oye Gon ¿Ya decidiste donde ponerte la marca del gremio?-le pregunto Mirajane a Gon, el cual había terminado de contar su historia.

-Sí, me lo podrías poner arriba de la muñeca-dijo Gon muy confiado en su respuesta, mostrando su mano derecha.

-¿Por qué quieres la marca ahí?-le pregunte a Gon.

-Fácil, mi habilidad especial la hago con la mano derecha, así que cada vez que la utilizo, quiero que ustedes estén conmigo-dijo Gon dando una sonrisa muy alegre.

A todos les encanto la respuesta que dio Gon, así que Mirajane prosiguió a colocarle la marca del gremio justo donde dijo. Una vez puesta, Gon miro la marca con mucha alegría y nos volteo a ver a todos.

-¡Gracias por aceptarme! Prometo no defraudarlos-dijo Gon alzando su puño derecho.

Después de eso todos fueron a sus respectivos puestos, aunque no vi a Gon irse pero no le di importancia. Yo me encontraba viendo que misión tomar junto con Charles, hasta que sentí que tenia a alguien a lado, solo para voltear y no ver a nadie.

-¿Qué miras Wendy?-me dijo Gon aunque no podía verlo, lo escuche como si me hablara a lado mío.

Volteo para todos lados hasta que Gon aparece de la nada al lado mío provocándome un susto.

-¿Cómo apareciste de la nada?-le pregunte algo agitada por el reciente susto de Gon.

-"Zetsu" básicamente me vuelve invisible ante cualquier persona que no sepa utilizar Gyo, como tu-dijo Gon chistosamente al ver como reaccione del susto.

-Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior. Estoy revisando que misión seleccionar-dije mientras seleccionaba una misión y además pude notar el interés de Gon.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-me pregunto Gon casi hincándose de rodillas.

Al principio dude en que responderle, pero después de que me rogara más le dije que sí. La misión que tome era muy simple, solo era eliminar unos cuantos ogros que atemorizaban un pueblo, lo único malo era que el pueblo quedaba muy lejos, pero igual la acepte. En la puerta del gremio me esperaba Gon junto con Mirajane por alguna razón.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mirajane?-le pregunte sin saber la razón.

-Gon me invito-dijo Mirajane volteando a ver a Gon.

-Si, Mirajane últimamente me dice que y que no tengo que hacer y me enseña varios lugares de Magnolia. Eso me recuerda mucho a Mito-san mi madre, por lo cual le tengo un gran cariño-dijo Gon mientras preparaba su mochila y su caña de pescar.

Al final acepte que Mirajane fuera con nosotros y partimos directo al pueblo. Ya estábamos muy lejos de Magnolia, estábamos pasando por un bosque cuando de repente siento una energía rara al frente, que no dude en contarle a Gon, Mirajane y Charles.

-Bien, utilizare Zetsu y me esconderé en esos arbustos, si las cosas se ponen complicadas usare el ataque sorpresa para golpearlo y aturdirlo-dijo Gon mientras se volvía invisible y se escondía en el arbusto.

-Wendy, ¿Qué tan lejos está?-pregunto Mirajane algo nerviosa.

-Justo en frente de nosotras-le dije igual de nerviosa que ella.

Cuando la persona apareció ante nosotras se veía extraño, parecía un payaso raro, aunque su cara de maniático no ayudaba. En cuanto nos vio el se lanzo hacia nosotras, pero Gon utilizo su caña y me engancho con su garfio y, agarrando el brazo de Mirajane, las dos salimos de la zona de peligro, excepto Gon.

-¡Váyanse lo más lejos posible!-nos grito Gon completamente aterrado.

No había visto a Gon así en el tiempo que llevaba aquí (Que no era mucho) pero igual me dejo sorprendida a mí como a Mirajane, por lo cual no lo dudamos y le hicimos caso.

Pasaban las horas e incluso ya habíamos terminado la misión y no había rastro de Gon. Comenzaba a creer lo peor cuando veo a el mismo payaso acercándose y para rematar tenia a Gon en su hombro muy herido y sangrando, aunque se notaba que estaba noqueado.

-¿¡Que le hiciste a Gon!?-le grito Mirajane al payaso.

El payaso solo nos miro sin interés y tiro a Gon al suelo. Dio media vuelta y se comenzó a ir.

-Háganme un favor y cúrenlo-dijo mientras se iba.

Yo estaba a punto de atacarlo pero me detuve al ver a Gon bloqueándome.

-No…lo…hagas-dijo antes de volver a desmayarse.

-Deberías hacerle caso a Gon-dijo el payaso mientras volteaba y ponía una cara terrorífica que dejo paralizada tanto a Mirajane como a mí, luego de eso desapareció literalmente.

Al ver que ya no estaba y no había peligro, cargamos las dos a Gon y regresamos a Magnolia lo más rápido posible.

Gon se encontraba acostado en una cama inconsciente, mientras que Mirajane y yo estábamos esperando a que despertara. Había un silencio algo extraño hasta que hable.

-¿Quién era ese tipo?-dije sin entender por qué nos ataco con tan solo vernos.

-El…es Hisoka-dijo Gon, el cual ya se había despertado, pero se notaba que estaba deprimido.

-¿Te refieres al "Hisoka" del que nos hablaste?-dijo Mirajane algo sorprendida por el comentario de Gon.

-Sí. No sé como logro venir aquí, pero sé que es un peligro mientras yo esté con ustedes-dijo Gon más serio.

Estuvimos platicando durante un rato hasta que entraron los demás a ver como estaba Gon, y se alegraron al ver que el estaba bien. Les platicamos a todos de lo sucedido y sobre ese tal Hisoka, aunque muchos no sabían que hacer Makarov estaba tranquilo e incluso parecía tener una respuesta al problema.

-¿Qué opina Makarov?-pregunto Erza al escuchar la situación.

-Fácil, ayudaremos a Gon con su problema. El es parte de nuestra familia ahora y la familia se ayuda-dijo Makarov volteando a ver a Gon, el cual estaba sonriendo algo dudoso.

-No te preocupes, te ayudaremos-dijo Lucy para intentar convencer a Gon, algo que pareció haber conseguido

Al final todos dejamos solo a Gon en la habitación para que descansara. Todos estaban en sus actividades normales excepto yo, ya que nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle a Gon como es que es tan fuerte. Así que aproveche y fui al cuarto donde estaba acostado Gon, solo para encontrar que Gon ya estaba parado y entrenando con un solo brazo (Ya que tenia roto el derecho).

-Gon, ¿Por qué entrenas?-le dije sin entender por qué no descansaba.

-Para poder ayudarlos-dijo Gon mientras continuaba.

Yo intente hacer lo mismo que hacia Gon, y aunque podía hacerlo (un poco) Gon lo hacía ver más fácil.

-Veo que quieres volverte muy fuerte Wendy-me dijo Gon al ver como intentaba hacer el mismo ejercicio.

-Sí, quiero volverme muy fuerte para no ser tratada como una niña inocente-le dije muy decidida, tanto que hice que Gon se emocionara.

-Entonces…ponte esto-me dijo Gon mientras se quitaba la camisa y un chaleco raro, acercando este ultimo para que lo tomara.

Tengo que admitir que me sonroje al ver que Gon se estaba quitando la camisa, pero luego me calme al ver que solo era para darme el chaleco que tenía puesto. Tenía el chaleco en las manos, se sentía raro, pero en el momento en el que Gon lo soltó me fui para el suelo.

-¿¡Cuánto pesa esta cosa!?-dije al ser incapaz de levantarla.

-Pesa cincuenta kilos, cuando puedas levantarla te la pondrás para poder entrenar-dijo Gon, el cual estaba levantando el chaleco con mucha facilidad y para el colmo en una mano. Tengo que admitir que me estaba un poco celosa al ver la fuerza de Gon comparada con la mía, pero a la vez entendí que Gon tuvo que entrenar muchísimo para ser así de fuerte. Básicamente lo mismo que yo pienso hacer. Los dos teníamos una mirada de determinación y nos pusimos a entrenar, aunque Gon con sus limitaciones obviamente.


	3. La Nueva X Aventura del X cazador

Capitulo 3: La nueva X aventura del X cazador.

Ya pasaron unas semanas. Gon se está recuperando a un ritmo muy increíble, tanto que tal vez se cure completamente en 2 meses. Mientras, yo sigo entrenando con el chaleco que me dio Gon. Ya lo he podido levantar y ponérmelo, aunque es muy difícil moverse con él pero sé que en unas semanas me moveré normal con él, al igual que Gon.

Me estaba despertando, aunque no me podía levanta por el chaleco. Dure un rato intentando levantarme hasta que lo logre, aunque Charles se me quedo viendo algo rara.

-¿Sucede algo Wendy?-me dijo Charles con una cara de sospecha.

-No te preocupes. Solo estoy algo cansada-le dije mientras iba de camino al gremio.

De camino al gremio logre ver a Mirajane buscar algo, no sabía que era pero se notaba que era algo importante, así que me le acerque a ver que era.

-Hola Mirajane ¿Qué sucede?-le dije al verla algo inquieta.

-Son la encargada de cuidar a Gon mientras este herido, pero cuando fui a revisarlo ya no estaba-dijo Mirajane mientras seguía buscando algún rastro de Gon.

Al final decidí ayudar a Mirajane en encontrar a Gon. Pasaban las horas y no teníamos ningún rastro. De la nada vimos a mucha gente reunirse en la entrada de un gimnasio, por lo cual era obvio que sucedía, así que le dije a Mirajane que me siguiera. Una vez adentro me acerque a donde toda la gente estaba reunida, solo para ver que Gon estaba levantando una pesa con más de 300 kilos con una mano. Estaba a punto de llamar la atención de Gon, pero Mirajane se me adelanto.

-¡Gon!¡Que te dije sobre entrenar lastimado¡-le grito Mirajane enojada a Gon.

Gon al ver a Mirajane se asusto mucho. Mirajane esperaba una respuesta hasta que se harto y decidió actuar. Tomo a Gon de la oreja y se lo llevo al gremio. Todos seguían atónitos y sin habla, pero no le di importancia y seguí a Mirajane y a Gon. Una vez en el gremio Mirajane sentó a Gon en una silla para hablar con él.

-¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no entrenes cuando estés lastimado!? Solo te harás más daño-le dijo Mirajane muy preocupada.

-L-Lo siento-dijo Gon intentando contenerse las lagrimas.

Mirajane al ver esto fue a abrazar a Gon. No sabía por qué Gon se comportaba así hasta que lo recordé. Para Gon, Mirajane le recuerda a su madre Mito-san, por lo cual ve a Mirajane como su madre. Después se separaron y Mirajane solo le dio una advertencia de que no lo volviera a hacer, me voltio a ver y me dijo que cuidara de Gon mientras ella iba a un lugar. Yo acepte. Gon estaba a punto de salir cuando Natsu y Lucy entraron al gremio chocando contra Gon y golpeándolo en su brazo roto.

-¡Que dolor!-dijo Gon con una cara de dolor cómica.

Lucy se disculpó de lo ocurrido mientras Natsu solo afirmaba lo que decía Lucy. Ellos parecían esperar que Gon se enojara por lo menos pero Gon los perdono fácilmente con una sonrisa alegre.

-¿Nunca te enojas Gon?-le pregunto Charles pensando en que Gon nunca se había enojado.

-Una vez lo hice…Todavía no me perdono de lo ocurrido-dijo Gon cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada muy seria.

Todos estaban muy interesados en saber qué cosa abría hecho enojar a Gon tanto que incluso el no se perdonara por su enojo. Todos intentamos convencer a Gon de que nos contara la historia. Al principio no quería, pero al darse cuenta que todos queríamos escuchar su historia termino aceptando. Lucy y yo (junto con Charles) nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa. Natsu por otra parte, fue corriendo a un lugar. Lo esperamos uso minutos y regreso junto con Gray, Erza, Juvia y Makarov, los cuales también se notaban ansiosos por escuchar la historia de Gon.

Gon nos conto de un amigo de el llamado Kite, el cual era muy apreciado para el ya que él era el aprendiz de su padre. D inmediato Gon le tenía mucho respeto. Después nos conto de algo llamado "Hormigas quimera" que eran básicamente la evolución de una raza de insectos que comenzaron a propagarse por todo un país. El fue con Killua y Kite a investigar qué era lo que ocurría. Kite siempre demostraba ser un cazador elite ahí y Gon cada vez le tenía más respeto. De la nada una hormiga quimera les hiso frente. Kite era el único que se percato de esto, y al ver el monstruoso poder de esta le dijo que se alejaran, pero cuando se dieron cuenta "Pitou" le había arrancado un brazo a Kite. Gon se enojo en un momento e iba a atacar a Pitou sin pensarlo, pero llego su amigo Killua y lo paro.

Después de un largo entrenamiento para volver se enteraron de que Kite murió, y aunque Gon no lo demostraba al principio, Gon estaba completamente furioso. No con Pitou, sino con el. Por lo débil que era y por no poder ayudarlo.

Cuando la misión para enfrentarse al las hormigas quimera empezó, el solo tenía una cosa en mente: Pitou. La primera vez que se encontraron Gon exploto, pero para su fortuna Killua estaba ahí para pararlo. Por un tiempo. En la segunda vez Gon estaba solo y más enojado al ver que Pitou lo había engañado. No se contuvo. Dejo salir toda su ira incluso sabiendo que sería su ultima vez y, cuando se percato de lo que había hecho ya era tarde. Ya había actuado, ya estaba hecho y, solo podía terminar lo que había empezado.

-Yo habría muerto si no fuera por Alluka (la hermana de Killua), la cual me curo y regrese a la normalidad-dijo Gon terminando la historia.

-¿Y qué paso con Killua y Alluka?-pregunto Gray.

-El y yo teníamos objetivos y misiones diferentes, por lo cual nos tuvimos que separar-dijo Gon algo triste, pero sonrió de inmediato.

Todos estaban dando sus conclusiones de la historia de Gon y yo ya tenía la mía: Gon es un niño que vivió lo que un adulto casi nunca ha vivido. El a sufrido mucho pero nunca se ha rendido, incluso sabiendo que el rival que tenía en frente era más fuerte que el.

Pasaron 2 semanas y Gon ya se había recuperado completamente de sus lesiones. Mirajane ya había permitido a Gon salir y explorar, aunque con limitaciones que Gon obedeció.

Era muy temprano y yo ya estaba en el gremio. Unos estaban sonámbulos y apenas podían mantener abiertos los ojos, mientras que otros ya estaban despiertos y muy activos…Después estaba Gon. Gon no dejaba de moverse para todos lados mientras preparaba su mochila hasta que Erza lo calmo un poco.

-Veo que andas con muchas energías Gon, ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Erza mientras calmaba aun mas a Gon.

-¡Es porque iré a hacer una misión!-dijo Gon mientras recogía su caña de pescar.

-Supongo que estas emocionado-dijo Erza, a lo cual Gon afirmo.

Yo aproveche para acercarme y hablar con ellos, pero en cuanto me acerque Gon corrió hacia a mí y se paro justamente en frente.

-¿Qué misión haremos Wendy?-dijo Gon esperando con ansias una respuesta.

-¿Cómo que "Haremos"?-le dije sin entender.

-¡Pues porque somos un equipo!-dijo Gon levantando su mano con la marca del gremio para que estrechar la mano.

Me le quede viendo un momento hasta que le di la mano. El me sonrió, lo que provoco que también sonriera. Gon y yo fuimos al tablero y escogimos una misión. Se trataba de un pueblo donde Vivian unos criminales, básicamente teníamos que capturarlos o lo otro. Me termine de preparar, pero me di cuenta que todavía traía el chaleco que me dio Gon. Me lo quite y lo guarde en caso de que Gon se le ocurriera entrenar. Salí y ahí estaba Gon esperándome. Estábamos a punto de salir en nuestra misión cuando un grito nos paró en seco. Yo logre frenar, pero Gon se fue de cara al suelo. Mire de donde venia el grito y me sorprendí a ver a Erza parada atrás de mi.

-¿Les molesta que valla con ustedes con ustedes?-dijo Erza seria.

La idea no me desagrada, pero Erza sería capaz de hacer esta misión fácilmente, así que no entendía por que quería ir con nosotros.

-¡Claro!-dijo Gon sin pensarlo, algo que me molesto pero lo deje pasar.

-Descuiden, no me entrometeré en su misión. Solo quiero ver que tanto les ha ayudado el entrenamiento-dijo Erza, lo cual me dejo sorprendida pero Gon solo afirmo.

Después de eso todos fuimos a la estación para ir en tren. Gon parecía muy emocionado con subirse y Erza tuvo que controlarlo para evitar de que hiciera algo. El tren llego y abrió las puertas. Erza y yo entramos pero Gon no. EL tenia una sonrisa decidida y no dejaba de ver el tren.

-Aquí… ¡Empieza mi nueva aventura!-dijo Gon mientras daba un paso adentro del tren, mientras que este no dejaba de sonreír de la emoción, tanto que nosotros también sonreímos.


	4. Reencuentro X de los X Cazadores

Capitulo 4: Reencuentro X de los X cazadores

Ya estábamos llegando a la estación donde comenzaríamos a ir a donde empezaba la misión. Gon no dejaba de hablar con las otras personas y viendo el paisaje, siempre feliz y emocionado por descubrir cosas nuevas. Yo y Erza estábamos sentadas viendo como Gon corría de un lado a otro sin descanso.

-Creo que Gon está muy emocionado-dijo Erza mientras veía a Gon

-"Muy" le queda corto-le dije a Erza, la cual solo se rio por mi comentario.

En tren paro y todos bajamos de él. Nos sentamos a descansar (excepto Gon, el cual estaba recorriendo y observando el lugar) y a revisar la misión. La misión era en llevar a una persona de un pueblo a Magnolia, con la persona segura obviamente. El camino era largo y teníamos 3 días para llegar. Si caminábamos apenas llegaríamos, así que no tenía muy bien planeado como llegaríamos al pueblo a tiempo.

-Tendremos que avanzar muy rápido si queremos llegar a tiempo-les dije a Erza y a Gon algo preocupada.

-Haremos 2 días y medio caminando-dijo Erza muy confiada por su predicción.

Ambas volteamos a ver a Gon para ver que decía, pero él estaba haciendo unos estiramientos.

-Haremos menos si corremos-dijo Gon terminando sus estiramientos y preparándose para correr.

Erza lo dudo un poco, pero le intereso conocer más sobre las habilidades de Gon, así que acepto y se paró a lado de Gon volteándome a ver, sin más que hacer me fui con ellos. Gon grito como señal y ambos corrimos. Cuando empezamos a correr yo me sentía más ligera, además de que corría más rápido de lo normal, aunque sin exagerar. Me impresiono ver que Gon era capaz de seguirle el paso a Erza, algo que es digno de mencionar.

Llevábamos 1 hora corriendo sin parar y cada vez me costaba más seguirles el paso. Gon al notar esto se detuvo, haciendo que Erza pare por curiosidad.

-Adelántate si quieres Erza-le dijo Gon a Erza, la cual acepto y se fue corriendo.

Yo me senté en el suelo por lo cansada que estaba. Gon solo se me quedo viendo, algo que me molesto

-¡Yo puedo hacerlo sola!-dije mientras me intentaba levantar y seguir, pero solo para fracasar.

Gon se acerco a mí, después se dio media vuelta y se agacho.

-Súbete a mi espalda, yo te llevo-dijo mientras se quitaba la mochila que traía.

-¡Yo puedo! Si la gente me ayuda a hacer las cosas nunca me volveré mas fuerte-le dije rechazando su oferta, pero Gon solo sonrió.

-Mi viaje me enseño que no hay nada más satisfactorio que pasar un reto con ayuda de tus amigos "Si quieres ir rápido ve sola, pero si quieres ir lejos ve con amigos"-dijo Gon un poco mas serio.

Gon me subió a su espalda y comenzó a trotar. Al principio quería que me bajara, pero conforme avanzábamos me sentía mas cómoda en la espalda de Gon.

Era ya de noche y Gon había dejado de trotar a solo caminar, y yo seguía en su espalda. Se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos de pisadas cerca, yo supuse que eran de Erza pero Gon tenía una mirada seria de donde venían. De la nada un chico de cabello blanco y de la misma estatura de Gon salto y aterrizo en frente de nosotros el cual también tenía a alguien en la espalda, pero era una niña. Los dos se quedaron mirando por unos momentos.

-¿¡Gon!?¿¡Killua!?-gritaron los dos al unisonó.

Gon me bajo para ir a saludar a su aparente amigo, el cual parecía también feliz por ver a Gon. Estuvieron platicando unos momentos hasta que se acercaron a mí.

-Ella es mi amiga Wendy-dijo Gon presentándome a su amigo el cual escucho con poco interés, lo cual me molesto.

-Me llamo Killua-dijo sin voltearme a ver, lo cual me molesto mucho más.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Erza apareció de la nada. Esto alerto a Killua el cual retrocedió y comenzó a sacar rayos de sus manos y estaba listo para atacar, pero Gon lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

Gon le presento también a Erza pero Killua también la ignoro, Erza no parecía molesta como yo. Erza se acerco a mi mientras Gon y Killua seguían hablando. Estaba a punto de comentarme algo pero fue interrumpida por la niña que traía Killua en la espalda.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo ella sin saber que hacía con nosotras.

Killua al notar que la niña se levanto corrió a ver como estaba. Se notaba que le tenía cariño a la niña. Gon se acerco para ver qué pasaba.

-Hola Alluka-dijo Gon, el cual parecía ya conocer a la tal "Alluka".

-¡Hola Gon!-dijo Alluka feliz.

Después de que se saludaran y todo, Gon le explico a Killua todo lo ocurrido y lo que paso con él. Killua le prestaba atención a Gon, pero también volteaba a ver como estaba Alluka la cual estaba jugando conmigo, lo cual provoco que Killua sonriera. Gon también le explico sobre la misión que hacíamos, junto con Erza la cual se había metido en la conversación pero ni a Gon ni a Killua les molesto. Erza le explico que el pueblo quedaba algo lejos y que por eso teníamos prisa.

-Los acompañare, pero tendré que cuidar a Alluka-dijo Killua serio.

-Yo te puedo ayudar en eso-dijo Erza aceptando mientras volteaba a ver a Alluka la cual solo estaba sonriendo

Killua no parecía agradarle lo que había dicho Erza, e incluso tenía una mirada completamente fría que me llego a dar escalofríos. Después Killua se tranquilizo y tomo a su hermana y la cargo en su espalda.

-Gon, ¿Qué tal una carrera?-dijo Killua con una mirada desafiadora hacia Gon.

De la nada Killua grito "Velocidad del rayo" y acto seguido, había electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo. Alluka solo se despidió y ella junto con Killua desapareció.

-¡Maldición!-dijo Gon al ver que Killua ya había partido.

Gon en vez de correr para el pueblo fue corriendo hacia a mí y me cargo en su espalda. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle que hacia Gon comenzó a correr a máxima velocidad, por lo que tuve que sostenerme con toda mis fuerzas.

Gon estuvo corriendo continuamente sin parar, ya me estaba quedando sin fuerzas hasta que siento que Gon para de correr. Yo me relajo y abro los ojos, solo para ver a Killua con Alluka sentados esperándonos aunque se sorprendieron al verme a mí en la espalda de Gon.

-¿Por qué la trajiste a ella?-pregunto Killua mientras se levantaba.

-Tú estabas cargando a Alluka, así que pensé que sería justo si yo cargaba a Wendy-dijo Gon mientras me bajaba de su espalda.

Después de una pequeña plática ellos decidieron continuar con su camino lentamente. Estaban caminando hasta que yo les grite para que me prestaran atención.

-Les molesta si voy con ustedes-pregunte algo tímida y nerviosa mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Gon se me acerco y me tomo de la mano mientras me llevaba con los demás.

-¡Por supuesto!, será más divertido-dijo Gon sonriendo.

Comenzábamos a caminar, pero por alguna razón me sentía más feliz junto a Gon. No sé si es por su alegría contagiosa o por su amabilidad pero me hacía sentir más cómoda junto a el.

Estábamos llegando al pueblo y se nos estaba haciendo tarde, por lo cual nos dirigimos directamente a la misión. La chica que teníamos que escoltar era de nuestra edad, algo engreída y presumida pero teníamos una misión, por lo cual deje en el olvido esos factores. Estábamos saliendo del pueblo cuando vimos a Erza junto con Charles llegar. No se notaban cansadas así que fue con nosotros en el carruaje.

Ya en el camino todos estaban haciendo algo en el carruaje. Gon, Killua y Alluka estaban en la ventana viendo el paisaje. Yo, Erza y Charles estábamos sentadas platicando. Mientras que la chica (Que ni nos molestamos en preguntar su nombre) estaba sentada ignorándonos. Estuvimos un tiempo así hasta que se escucho una pequeña explosión cerca, haciendo que los caballos perdieran el control y frenaran de repente.

-¿¡Qué sucede!?-dijo la chica un poco asustada.

Gon y Killua salieron rápido del carruaje a ver que había pasado. Nosotras nos quedamos adentro vigilando a la chica, hasta que ella decidió salir a tomar aire libre. Todos estábamos afuera, Gon se notaba que se llevaba bien con los animales ya que calmo fácilmente a los caballos, mientras que Killua miraba para todos lados.

Estuvo un tiempo tranquilo. De la nada un rayo salió de los arboles directo a la chica, pero Killua se puso en medio recibiendo el ataque sin que le afectara en lo más mínimo. Después de recibir el ataque Killua fue directamente al lugar donde vino el ataque, pero el sujeto que mando el ataque salió por otro lugar engañando a Killua

-¡Demonios!, caí en su engaño-dijo Killua al ver al hombre salir por otro lugar.

El hombre se dirigía hacia la chica. Yo volteo a ver a Erza para ver si iba a actuar pero solo estaba mirando. Estaba a punto de pegarle cuando Gon intenta darle con uno de sus súper puñetazos y, aunque fallo, provoco que el hombre tuviera que retroceder.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Gon colocándose en frente de la chica.

-¡Idiota!, no preguntes eso en medio de una pelea-le grito Killua mientras llegaba con Gon.

-Soy un asesino profesional. Mi nombre es Marc.-dijo el tal "Marc" presumiendo.

Killua y Gon estaban intentando aguantarse las risas, lo cual hiso enojar mucho más a Marc, el cual lanzo otro rayo. Killua solo recibió el rayo de nuevo sin ningún problema.

-Bien, sigo yo-dijo Killua mientras creaba electricidad en sus manos.

Killua de la nada desapareció y apareció en frente de Marc, el cual apenas pudo ver a Killua. Killua termino de generar electricidad y grito "Palmada eléctrica", acto seguido electrocuto y paralizo a Marc por unos segundos.

-Veo que sabes utilizar electricidad, pero no eres inmune a ella-dijo Killua retrocediendo hacia donde estaba Gon.

-¿Listo Killua?-pregunto Gon mientras se preparaba para la pelea.

-No preguntes. Solo actúa-dijo Killua mientras corría hacia Marc.

Gon comenzó a acumular energía en su puño derecho, mientras que Killua generaba electricidad en sus manos.

-Piedra…Papel…¡Papel!-grito Gon mientras Killua estaba a punto de electrocutar a Marc.

Antes de que la bola de energía llegara a dar Killua se voltio y la golpeo, generando una nube de humo que bloqueaba cualquier visión.

Gon volvió a acumular energía en su puño solo que parecía que no podía ver nada en el humo.

-Usa Gyo Gon-grito Killua el cual había dado un brinco muy alto y se encontraba en el cielo.

-No puedo…Estoy utilizando todo mi "Nen" en mi ataque-dijo él mientras seguía acumulando más energía.

Killua había generado mucha electricidad en su dedo y la soltó hacia abajo gritando "Rayo", lo cual genero un rayo que cayó en la nube de humo. Mientras Gon seguía acumulando energía, pero sin lograr ver nada. Ahí se me ocurrió una idea, no sabía si funcionaria pero tenía que intentarlo.

-¡Gon!, corre hacia la nube de humo-le grite mientras él no sabía qué hacer. -¡Confía en mí!-le grite con una mirada decidida. Acto seguido el comenzó a correr hacia la nube de humo.

-Piedra…Papel…-decía Gon mientras entraba a la nube de humo, desapareciendo en ella.

Todos estaban viendo preocupados, excepto Killua y Erza los cuales estaban serios. Yo di unos pasos hacia enfrente, tome mucho aire y grite "Rugido del dragón del cielo" provocando un remolinó que fue directo a donde estaba la nube de humo alejándolo al instante. Gon se encontraba corriendo para un lado incorrecto pero planto su pie y de un brinco fue directo hacia donde estaba Marc, el cual seguía paralizado.

-¡PIEDRA!-grito Gon mientras daba el puñetazo y mandaba a volar a Marc.

Todo se volvió un poco más relajado una vez término el combate. Killua tranquilizo su mirada, nosotras nos relajamos un poco mas y Gon solo daba un suspiro. Todos nos juntamos para ver si todos estábamos bien, pero Gon me abrazo y me agradeció de haber usado mi movimiento para despejar el humo.

Ya retomamos el camino y después de un largo viaje al fin llegamos a Magnolia, completando la misión. Nos estábamos despidiendo de la chica cuando ella se acerca a Gon y le da un beso en la mejilla, dejando a este un poco confundido.

-Considéralo un agradecimiento-dijo la chica un poco sonrojada. –Por cierto me llamo Lena-le dijo guiñándole el ojo a Gon y retirándose del lugar.

Lo que hiso la tal Lena me molesto un poco pero decidí ignorarlo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-le pregunte a Gon

Cuando lo volteo a ver, el se encontraba medio dormido y esforzándose para mantenerse despierto.

-Creo que se merecen un descanso-dijo Erza mientras todos nos dirigíamos al gremio.

Una vez ahí, Gon y Killua se dejaron caer al suelo y se durmieron casi al instante, por otra parte Alluka nos siguió y se termino acostando en una cama y todos nos fuimos a dormir.

 **En una parte muy lejana de Magnolia:**

-Enserio quiere que ataquemos a los dos niños de esa forma-dijo una voz misteriosa.

-Sí, tengo un plan que se que funcionara a la perfección-dijo la otra voz misteriosa mientras se reía de manera malvada.


	5. Killua X el X Cazador

Killua X el X Cazador

Al fin habíamos llegado al gremio a un merecido descanso después de esa misión. Erza parecía estar pensando en algo pero no le di mucha importancia. Una vez adentro me senté en una silla y comencé a pensar en todo lo que e mejorado desde el entrenamiento que tome con el chaleco que me dio Gon. Fue cuando recordé que el chaleco seguía en mi mochila, así que lo saque de la mochila y fui a buscar a Gon decidida en devolvérselo y agradecerlo.

Lo busque durante un tiempo pero no lo logre encontrar. Estaba a punto de rendirme y buscarlo otro día cuando vi a Killua sentado en una mesa junto con Alluka, y no dude en irles a preguntar si habían visto a Gon. Killua ni se molesto en mirarme a la cara.

-No lo hemos visto en lo que va del día-dijo Alluka mientras intentaba recordar si lo había visto.

Killua solo se levanto de la silla y fue a buscar una misión. Yo y Alluka fuimos a ver qué misión elegía. Estuvo viendo todas las misiones hasta que se decidió a una que decía "Deshacerse de unos bandidos, ya sean vivos o muertos". Killua al elegirla se rio un poco.

-Sera pan comido. Alluka quédate aquí, no tardare-dijo Killua mientras volvía a ser rodeado por electricidad y desaparecía de nuestra vista.

Tenía que admitirlo, Killua era un completo misterio. No sabía nada sobre él y eso me intrigaba a saber sobre él. Para mi suerte había alguien que sabía sobre él, y se encontraba al lado mío.

-Oye Alluka, ¿Me podrías contar algo sobre tu hermano? Ya sabes, para conocerlo mejor-le dije mientras nos sentábamos.

Alluka dudaba un poco si responderme o no, pero al final accedió.

-Pues solo te contare un poco. El y yo venimos de una familia de asesinos llamados Zoldyck. Killua fue entrenado desde pequeño para asesinar y es de lo mejor en eso-dijo Alluka mientras me sonreía.

En eso entendí un poco a Killua. El es un asesino, por lo cual matar no le molesta para nada. Sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con eso, sobre todo con las irritantes personas que hay en el gremio y podrían hacer enojar a Killua y armar una pelea muy peligrosa.

Pasaron unos minutos. Killua llego de la nada muy tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos y su camisa manchada de rojo. Era obvio que había matado a gente. Alluka lo saludo y él respondió de manera agradable aunque ignorándome a mí por completo. El estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación hasta que paro.

-¿Gon todavía no a llegado?- me pregunto Killua sin ni siquiera verme a la cara.

-…No-le respondí de mala gana, aunque ni siquiera le dio importancia.

Eso me molesto mucho, pero recordé lo que había dicho Killua "Gon todavía no ha llegado". Ya habían pasado 2 días y todavía Gon no llegaba. Makarov había dejado quedarse en el gremio a Killua y Alluka por un tiempo. Pero eso no me importaba ya que todavía ningún rastro de Gon. No sabía porque pero estaba muy preocupada por Gon, tanto que incluso los miembros del gremio lo notaban.

-Wendy, ¿Qué te ocurre?-me pregunto Lucy algo preocupada por la expresión que yo tenía.

-Te preocupa que Gon no ha vuelto todavía ¿Verdad?-dijo Erza adivinando a mi problema.

-No la culpo. Gon ya lleva varios días sin aparecer, incluso yo me estoy preocupando mucho por el-dijo Mirajane preocupada.

Estuvimos un rato hablando de dicho tema hasta que llego una cara familiar, aunque a la mayoría no le gustaba mucho su presencia.

-¡Ya llego el miembro más fuerte del gremio!-grito a los cuatro vientos Laxus. El es un dragon Slayer (específicamente del rayo) el cual se cree superior a todos, aunque eso no me preocupaba, ya que si a Killua, que estaba sentado en una mesa no muy lejana junto a Alluka le molestaba se armaría una pelea muy peligrosa.

-Hoy me tope con un chico verdoso que se creía fuerte, así que le di una lección-grito Laxus arrogante como siempre.

Eso ultimo me hiso enojar bastante. Había una gran posibilidad de que esa persona pudiera ser Gon, lo cual me hacía pensar que Laxus lo pudo haber lastimado.

-¿¡Que le hiciste!?-le grite mientras me acercaba a él enojada.

-Pues disfrute destrozarlo-dijo con tono engreído, lo cual me hiso enojar mas, pero comencé a sentir escalofríos aunque no sabía por qué.

Rápidamente mire hacia atrás y me aterre a ver lo que veía. Era Killua el cual tenía una mirada tan fría que haría tener pesadillas a cualquier persona. Alluka se nos acerco y nos dijo a todos que nos alejáramos, Natsu y Grey no querían pero Erza los obligos a los dos a hacerlo. Tanto Killua como Laxus se quedaron viendo un momento.

-¿Que…le hiciste a Gon?-dijo Killua con una voz fría y seca, como si nada le importara.

-Pensé que el gremio dejaría de agregar niños débiles-dijo Laxus mientras reía un poco.

-Lo dice la persona que tiene miedo-dijo Killua graciosamente, lo cual solo provoco que Laxus se enojara.

-¡NO TENGO MIEDO!-dijo Laxus mientras le lanzaba un rayo a Killua, el cual ni se molesto a esquivar.

Killua recibió el ataque de lleno, pero ni siquiera se vio un poco lastimado por el rayo, es más, parecía que le dolía mas la barriga por no haber comido que el mismo rayo.

-Ya veo, yo también puedo jugar a ese juego-dijo Killua mientras generaba electricidad, lo cual sorprendió a la mayoría de los que estaban ahí.

Killua se estaba preparando para dar un ataque eléctrico pero se detuvo justo antes de atacarlo, dejando a Laxus esperando el ataque.

-Me ves estúpido, se que eres el Dragon Slayer del rayo y que comes rayos, por lo cual mis ataques eléctricos no te harán daño-dijo Killua mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Como…lo supistes?-pregunto Laxus algo sorprendido.

-La chica rubia de allá me prestó unos libros-dijo mientras apuntaba hacia Lucy, la cual se puso atrás de Erza por precaución.

-Y entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer?-dijo Laxus burlándose de Killua, el cual solo sonrió.

-Pues pelear, claro-dijo él mientras sacaba unos yoyos de sus bolsillos.

Laxus al ver esto comenzó a reírse junto con la mitad del gremio, los cuales no dejaban de reírse al ver la acción de Killua. El los ignoro completamente y lanzo unos de sus yoyos hacia Laxus, el cual seguía riéndose. No tenía ni idea de que estaba pensando Killua hacer con unos yoyos, o eso pensaba ya que cuando el yoyo impacto con Laxus, este salió volando fuera del gremio, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?-dijo Laxus una vez que freno al chocar con un edificio.

En eso todos salimos junto con Killua el cual se coloco en frente de Laxus, el cual enojado se lanzo a golpear directamente a Killua. Este antes de que lo golpeara volvió a hacer lo de envolverse de electricidad y esquivo y golpeo a Laxus tan rápido que ni siquiera se logro ver cuando se movió.

-"Godspeed"-dijo Killua mientras se acercaba a Laxus.

Laxus volvió a atacar a Killua, pero este hiso lo mismo solo que ahora dándole un golpe en el abdomen.

Laxus no podía hacer nada contra él. Killua era demasiado rápido. El al ver que Laxus ya no se movía a atacar decidió hacerlo él. Transformo su mano en una especie de garra muy afilada y se dirigió a máxima velocidad contra él. El estaba a punto de atravesarlo con su mano, pero un grito muy familiar lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Todos volteamos a ver y era Gon, el cual estaba parado viendo la pelea, y también se encontraba sin ningún rasguño. Mi cuerpo se movió solo al verlo y fui corriendo hacia a él, lanzándome y haciendo que los dos cayéramos al suelo.

-No me vuelvas a preocupar así-le dije casi llorando.

Gon me levanto y me dio un pequeño abrazo, al igual que me daba una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, me perdí mientras exploraba el lugar. Por suerte me encontré con Laxus. El me guio hacia Magnolia-dijo él mientras apuntaba hacia Laxus.

-¡Gon! Te dije que no digieras esa parte-dijo Laxus avergonzado.

-Entonces nunca le hicistes daño a Gon-dijo Lucy mientras iba a saludar a Gon.

Laxus volteo a otro lado muy avergonzado. Por otro lado Killua se tranquilizo y fue a saludar a Gon junto con los demás. Pude notar que Erza se acerco con Laxus a platicar algo, así que me acerque para lograr escuchar algo.

-No le pudistes hacer daño ¿verdad?-dijo Erza con una pequeña sonrisa.

-La verdad no. No sé que es, pero ese chico es tan alegre que te encariñas con el inmediatamente-dijo Laxus mientras agachaba la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y que descubriste sobre "el"-dijo Erza cambiando la sonrisa por una mirada muy seria.

-Lamentablemente no, pero "el" se junto con Zeref. No sé si están tramando algo, pero ese chico puede estar corriendo un gran peligro-dijo Laxus cambiando su cara igual de seria que Erza.

Yo al escuchar esto me asuste un poco. Últimamente me llevo increíble con Gon y no me gustaría que le pasara algo, así que lo vigilare para asegurarme de que no le pase nada.


	6. Obscuridad X en la X Luz

Capitulo 6: Oscuridad X en la X Luz

Ya han pasado los días. Killua y Alluka al final decidieron quedarse en el gremio (aunque Gon tuvo que ver mucho en su decisión). Killua dijo que quería la marca en el brazo izquierdo, mientras que a Alluka no le pusieron nada ya que Killua no quería. Desde entonces el gremio está muy encendido. Gon siempre está feliz y lleno de energía. Cada día el sale a hacer una misión, a veces con Killua o a veces conmigo. Aunque he notado que Erza últimamente se la pasa observando mucho a Gon, al igual que habla con Laxus sobre Gon y Killua. Esto me tiene algo preocupada, pero viendo lo fuerte que son Gon y Killua suelo ignorarlo.

Me encontraba caminando por Magnolia cuando veo a alguien corriendo a máxima velocidad, me pare pensando que era Gon pero solo paso a un lado mío ignorándome. Yo ignore esto y continúe, pero pare completamente al escuchar y ver una explosión que provenía del gremio, por lo cual fui corriendo rápidamente hacia allá. Llegue y vi al payaso raro que ataco a Gon antes, pero también estaba otro tipo de cabello negro largo y con una cara muy rara y perturbadora.

-¡Maldición!-dijo Gon mientras se quitaba los escombros de la pared que tenia encima.

Al ver que Gon estaba muy herido, fui corriendo a curar sus heridas.

-Gracias pero prefiero que no me ayudes. Esta es mi pelea-dijo Gon mientras se preparaba para pelear.

De la nada sentí que algo me empujaba a retroceder, volteo a ver a Gon, el cual por primera vez vi que tenía una mirada de enojo. Algo que nunca pensé ver en el.

-Hare lo que me pediste Hisoka, pero solo porque te debo un favor-dijo el tipo de cabello negro.

De la nada el desaparición, y cuando lo pude ver ya había conectado un golpe con Gon, el cual Gon logro bloquear pero se noto que no fue tarea fácil.

-¡Lle Armor!-grite al ver como a Gon se le dificultaba bloquear los ataques.

Se notaba que Gon no sabía lo que pasaba, pero se logro ver que el ya bloqueaba los ataques con mayor facilidad. Me alegre al ver esto pero esa alegría se fue al sentir que algo me arrastraba. Mire hacia donde estaba el tal "Hisoka" y él me estaba arrastrando con su dedo. No sabía como lo hacía, pero me asuste al ver lo cerca que estaba de él y ver que estaba preparando un golpe. Yo solo cerré los ojos esperando el golpe.

-¡Muévete Wendy!-grito Killua, el cual estaba en frente mío.

Yo me moví inmediatamente. Killua se aparto de Hisoka lo más rápido posible. En ese momento Gon salió volando, chocando contra mi provocando que los dos cayéramos al suelo. Cuando me levante vi a Gon, pero él no se encontraba del todo bien. Gon se paro y ahí fue cuando note que estaba mal. Gon tenía una aguja en la pierna izquierda. Estaba a punto de quitársela, pero Gon comenzó a retroceder temblando.

-¿Qué sucede Gon?-le pregunte al ver como Gon retrocedía asustado.

Killua al ver a la aguja que tenia Gon se alarmo y rápidamente voltio a ver al tipo de cabello negro.

-Illumi, ¿Qué piensas hacer?-le dijo Killua mientras transformaba sus manos en garras

-Hacer enojar a Gon-dijo Illumi tranquilamente mientras levantaba su mano hacia Gon.

Acto seguido, Gon comenzó a acumular energía en su puño. Illumi parecía un poco asombrado por esto. Una vez la energía acumulada, Gon comenzó a correr hacia su objetivo… ¡Que era yo! En ese momento no sabía qué hacer. Gon se acercaba a mí a toda velocidad con su puño lleno de energía. No sabía por qué iba contra mí.

Antes de que Gon me diera un puñetazo, vi como Killua se transformo un segundo antes. Fue directamente contra Illumi y Hisoka que estaban distraídos por Gon y los logros paralizar. En ese momento Gon dio el puñetazo justo en el suelo donde estaba, partiéndolo en dos. Y mientras caíamos alcance a escuchar un susurro de Gon.

-"Quítame la aguja"-susurró Gon algo debilitado.

Los dos nos las arreglamos para caer bien. En ese momento le quite la aguja rápidamente a Gon. El solo me agradeció y se desplomo al suelo, y para mi suerte arriba de mí. Los dos estábamos tirados en el suelo, en el hoyo que Gon provoco y Gon encima mío. No podía ponerse peor, o eso pensé ya que justo en ese momento habían llegado Erza y los demás. Ellos junto con Killua y Alluka miraron por el agujero, justo donde estábamos Gon y yo. Ellos nos estaban mirando algo raro. Yo no aguante la vergüenza y caí desmayada junto con Gon.

Desperté. Por alguna razón me encontraba en una cama en el gremio. Me levante rápidamente y salí de la habitación. Todos en el gremio parecían estar un poco agitados pero sin exagerar. En eso vi a Killua y Alluka, los cuales estaban junto con los demás. Me acerque para ver de qué estaban hablando.

-¿De qué estaban hablando?-pregunte, ya que cuando llegue terminaron de hablar.

-Sobre las habilidades de manipulación de mi hermano, Illumi-dijo Killua mientras sostenía la aguja que le quite a Gon.

-¿A-A que te refieres con "manipulación"?-le pregunte algo asustada por esa palabra.

-Lo que significa. El manipula a la gente, obligándola a hacer las cosas que él quiera-dijo Killua mientras guardaba la aguja.

Me quede completamente atónita por eso. Alguien que pueda manipular gente y obligarlo a hacer lo que sea.

-Y hablando del asunto, eres muy suertuda ¿Lo sabes?-dijo Killua con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos se le quedaron mirando si saber por qué dijo el dijo eso, incluso yo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-le pregunto Lucy, sin saber sobre el tema, al igual que todos los que estábamos ahí.

-No es obvio, Gon estuvo a punto de matarte-dijo Killua mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Todos se quedaron callados. Hubo un silencio muy frio, hasta que Erza decidió romperlo.

-Pero, si tomamos en cuenta lo que nos dijiste, puedo deducir que Gon estaba bajo el control de la manipulación de Illumi. Así que no sería culpa de Gon-dijo Erza muy confiada de lo que dijo.

-Pues eso sería en los casos normales, con el Gon que ustedes conocen-dijo Killua cambiando su cara a una un poco triste.

-A que te refieres con el Gon que nosotros conocemos-pregunto Natsu algo intrigado.

-Gon puede ser amable, confiable y muy amigable si se encuentra tranquilo. Pero cuando pelea, el odia estar del lado perdedor-dijo Killua, el cual se notaba que estaba recordando algo.

-¿Odia perder?-dijo sin entender Mirajane, aunque no era la única.

-Todavía no entienden. Gon es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ganar. El es muy egoísta en ese aspecto-dijo Killua mientras salía de sus recuerdos.

Todos intentábamos descifrar a que se refería Killua con "egoísta", pero nadie parecía entenderle. Erza de la nada di una mirada un poco seria a Killua.

-A él no le gusta estar del lado perdedor… El es muy egoísta… Básicamente Gon no controla sus emociones cuando todo le sale mal-dijo Erza seria, a lo cual Killua solo cerró los ojos.

Killua estaba a punto de hablar pero lo interrumpió Gon, el cual acababa de salir de la habitación y ya se encontraba bien.

-Veo que ya te encuentras mejor Gon-dijo Killua al ver a Gon.

-Si…-dijo Gon, el cual se le notaba que se encontraba un poco deprimido o triste.

-Necesito aire fresco-dijo Gon mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Gon estaba a punto de salir del gremio, cuando alguien familiar abrió la puerta.

-¡Gildarts!-gritamos todos al unisonó, excepto Gon y Killua.

Gildarts se quedo viendo a Gon. El sonrió un poco, lo cual sorprendió a Gon.

-Chico… ¿Me gustaría ver tu fuerza?-dijo Gildarts.

Ese comentario nos dejo a todos paralizados.


End file.
